


Ribbons and Shards

by DarkAngelAzrael



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelAzrael/pseuds/DarkAngelAzrael
Summary: While attending his relatively new employer, Naoe Nagi considers why he's always had an interest in Takatori Mamoru, even when he was Tsukiyono Omi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/gifts).



Omi had never been interesting for the reasons others might have thought. It wasn't that he was the closest to Nagi's own age. It wasn't that he was the closest to Nagi's own interests, though that didn't hurt. No, Omi had been interesting because Nagi could tell what he thought the other boy's teammates hadn't necessarily noticed back then. 

He was interesting because he was _broken_. Nagi recognized it, resonated with it, because while he'd rebuilt and recovered, he'd been broken, too. Not completely the same, but not completely different, either. More similar than the rest of Weiss, who had been broken older.

There were shards sharp enough to cut anyone inside of Omi, Nagi could tell without Schuldig telling him. Schuldig had told him anyway, because he'd enjoyed that it could actually take the teenager's attention away from his computer and draw him in. He'd told Nagi how those shards had long since cut Omi himself to ribbons, thin strips that he'd woven around Persia and Weiss to anchor himself.

"Mamoru?"

"Yes?" Light, tinged with just the right amount of polite interest. There was a hint of warmth underlying it, though, that hadn't been there when he'd first begun working for Mamoru. Progress.

"You have a meeting with your grandfather today."

"I haven't forgotten, but thank you for keeping track. Do you think it will rain before then? Rain always makes grandfather's joints ache. He might cancel."

"...it's possible." Nagi would make sure it happened. The man was useful, those ribbons wound around him for now as he tried to reweave his grandson into the Mamoru he wanted him to be. But Nagi didn't like him, and reweaving the ribbons didn't help when those sharp shards were still cutting away. So he interfered when he could, while busying himself with his own project.

He'd always thought kintsugi was interesting, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kintsugi, for those who are not familiar, is a Japanese art form where broken pottery is repaired with a mortar that includes precious metals, and the repaired object is often considered to be more beautiful for it.


End file.
